TutorialTale
The cover was made by NorbertTheEndDragon, everything else by Undercraftfangirl. TutorialTale TutorialTale is an Undertale AU which exists on Wattpad. The creators alternate between writing chapters and it often takes some time to write them, sorry! The story is called, "I Don't Belong Here - TutorialTale". It was originally meant as a tutorial guide for Undertale, but was scrapped. It was not deleted, however, and became an Alternate Universe. About the AU About three weeks after the monsters of Undertale came to the surface, Papyrus goes to finally tidy up Sans' new room. The final thing he picks up is a plain brown book without a title or a blurb which falls open in his hands even after Sans warns him not to open it. The book is a portal to Tutorialtale. Papyrus spawns while falling down Mount Ebott and lands on a bed of violets rather than buttercups. He then walks on and meets Vi the Violet, who is very confused as to how Papyrus got there without her seeing. Nevertheless, she regains her composure and attempts to kill Papyrus, who is saved by Toriel. Toriel recognises Papyrus for who he is, but is baffled as to how he got there and why he is wearing orange instead of blue. (TutorialTale's Papyrus and Sans have swapped colours.) They then walk through the Ruins together, discussing the Sans and Papyrus they have there. Papyrus then realises that he has been teleported to another universe. TBC Characters UnderTale Characters Papyrus: The main character of this book and the one who gets sucked into TutorialTale. He's basically UnderTale Papyrus. Sans: The same lazybones as always, but hiding a new secret; the book. He knows TutorialTale Sans fairly well, which is how he found the book in the first place. Undyne: Learning to cook properly, Frisk is teaching her. Frisk: They are teaching Undyne to cook, and are always very nice. They hug Papyrus, and like being booped on the nose. Alphys: Moving her lab up to the Surface. Mettaton helps her, but saves her when they are attacked by an anti-monster gang, sacrificing himself for her sake. Alphys always remembers his brave sacrifice. Mettaton: Obnoxious, as always, but can be courageous. His courage shows when he sacrifices himself to save Alphys when they are attacked by an anti-monster gang. He tells her to run, and attempts to fight the gang, but is ultimately killed. TutorialTale Characters Vi the Violet: Replaces Flowey. She is a rogue version of Flowey. Rumour has it that she left the universe long ago and didn't return for a very long time. When she returne, everyone who knew of her (not many people) was scared of her because no one knew what she would do... Sans: He's basically the same, but wears orange instead of blue. Papyrus: Wears blue instead of orange, but he remembers the very worst resets only. He has extreme situational anxiety disorder that can only be activated upon seeing Vi because he remembers her torturing him and using him as basically a plaything. If Vi is around, he will begin to panic no matter what. Mettaton: When being transferred to his new body, something went wrong with him and he fell into a deep coma. Alphys thought he was dead, and dumped his body in the garbage dump. Hours later, Mettaton woke up, stuck in his new body and semi-trashed from being thrown in the garbage. He never revealed his existence to anyone, until Papyrus showed up. He can change between forms, but does not have a NEO form. Alphys: She's a bit meaner than Classic Alphys (she threw out her friend's body?) but still a shy weeb. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Post-Pacifist